


Science Fiction/Double Feature

by motherofangst



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, grumpy cass is the best cass, i'm just filling up the tags bc i still don't know how to use them, sniperpilot, sniperpilothalloween2017, step siblings jyn and bodhi, theatre kid bodhi is definitely something i would like to see more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofangst/pseuds/motherofangst
Summary: Sniperpilot Halloween:DAY 7 : CostumesStill super late with the prompt but -- used the costumes word prompt to have an excuse for theatre kid Bodhi, and to throw some Rocky Horror into it. Because, it's not Halloween without Rocky Horror.By the time he finds the door that leads him back stage, and side stepping a half dressed and soaking wet Frank ‘n Furter, he finds Bodhi in the hallway of the backstage ; still in his ridiculous  costume from the last scene.





	Science Fiction/Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for my ficlets, not beta'd.

Cassian was going to _kill Jyn._ No, really. At this point in their friendship, he had contemplated one too many ways on how to arrange her untimely demise and how to make it look like a simple accident. Now was no different. Now, Cassian was burning in musical theatre _hell --_ this had to be what hell felt like. The room was hot and stuffy, it reeked of alcohol and sweat and everything else that was unholy in this world.

Jyn was talking again -- or, he thinks it was Jyn talking. He wasn’t really listening anymore at this point. He was, instead, sunk down in his seat with his thumb cradling his chin and his fingers tapping against his temple -- wondering just _how in the hell_ Jyn Erso had managed to drag him to a performance of _Rocky Horror Picture Show._ ( “ _Bodhi would be really upset if I didn’t come and see at least one of his performances -- I come every year. He’s gotten much better, you know! They cast him as Riff Raff this year, and it’s his first time having more than one line. He was so excited when they told him --“_ )

Oh, _that’s right._ Jyn lured him out here by telling him that her stupidly attractive step-brother was in it. ( _“People aren’t going to throw things are they?”_ Cassian had asked. Jyn laughed, but she didn’t answer. When Cassian was younger, he had gotten dragged to one of the shadow cast floor shows -- and promptly made him realize he never wanted to come to one again, but he wasn’t sure how live shows worked -- )  “I didn’t even know he could sing,” was his comment instead, trying to ignore the banshee-like laughs of the teenagers behind them.

Jyn laughs, waving a hand at him, “He _used_ to suck, and I can say that because I’ve known him since he was _five._ He used to sound like a _dying animal._ It was terrible. If he asks, my _teasing_ was merely criticism to make him get better.” Cassian doubted that, and he was sure his doubt was clear on his features, because Jyn added, “It worked, didn’t it?”

Cassian went to reply, but she was shushing him with a sharp shove on his shoulder -- the lights beginning to dim as a woman walked out on the stage ; too sharp and florescent lights on her. Bouncing off of her loud makeup and making her wig look shimmery against the different colors. Painted lips smiled as the Magenta puffed her hair and the beginning chords of _Science Fiction/Double Feature_ started.

It was only three lines into the song that he realized that  ( “ _On our feet!”_ )-- _yes,_ it _was_ going to be one of _those_ shows, despite the aspect that it was live and lacked the projection of the movie behind him. Cassian sunk lower in his seat, a scowl on his lips that betrayed that _perhaps_ a small crush really wasn’t worth this. ( Or -- in hindsight, not so small. )

Cassian was _delighted_ to learn that Jyn also liked to take part in the call backs, as he learned at her all too eager call back ( “ _See androids fighting --_ “ ) of “ _\-- and fucking! And sucking on --!”_ And he nearly grabbed her and jerked her back into her seat at the wail of “ _Fuck the back row!”_

It was going to be a _very_ long night.

For the first half of the first act, Cassian’s eyes were instead glued to the back of the monstrosity of whatever hairstyle the woman in front of him was wearing, still several feet shorter than usual as his knees poked out awkwardly to either side of him -- practically _hiding_ in his seat from the hellish chaos that was ensuing around him. Perhaps he was hopeful that the seat beneath him would swallow him whole so that he didn’t have to witness the rest of the horror in front of him.

 _“In the velvet darkness of the blackest night --_ “ Jyn was nudging at him with her sharp elbow, causing a huff of an irritated breath to leave Cassian, looking to her where -- for once -- she was towering over him. “What?” he hissed out in a stage whisper.

She rolled her eyes at his reaction, forcefully shoving her hand beneath his underarms and jerking him to sit upright. “If you aren’t going to watch _the rest_ of the _best_ cult classic musical to ever grace the earth, _at least_ watch Bodhi’s parts -- that’s why you came, isn’t it?” The first part was bit out with a grunt, from the effort of pulling Cassian’s weight up, but the last part was said with a smirk. The one she wore so easily, the one that Cassian wished she could just slap off her face at times.

He narrowed his gaze at her, to which that shit-eating smirk merely _grew_ and egged the frustration inside of him further -- but, he realized to his own dismay -- that his own silence and reaction gave himself away. So, instead, he pressed his back into his seat and folded his arms over his chest so he could watched -- giving her a pointed look as if to say _See? I’m watching._

The focal point of the stage shifts with the spotlight on a man standing atop what Cassian _assumed_ to be the castle the couple was trying to walk to ( he was at least _half_ paying attention to the plot ) -- when actuality it was a large cut out in front of a latter. His eyes follow the prop up to where Riff Raff -- Bodhi -- was stationed. Cassian had known Bodhi for a few months now -- and he was used to the smile crinkle of his eyes, the brightness of his smile, the stupid infectious bubbly energy that the man bounced around with -- seeing him in fully costume with dark circles under his eyes and an expression to match was … _different._ And at least caught his attention long enough for his stiff posture to loosen.

“ _The darkness must go down the river of night’s dreaming -- Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming into my life --- into my life.”_  
  
By the time that he hit the note on the last word, Jyn was chuckling. Low enough for the rest of those around them to not hear, but loud enough for Cassian to ignore it. He was sure that it was the expression against his features that amused her, shouldering him once more. He ignored that as well.

 

* * *

 

During the remainder of the play, Cassian didn’t slump back in his chair any longer. He _didn’t_ participate in the call backs and yelling that Jyn was _much too eager_ to scream against his ear. And, for most of it, he still seemed more bemused than anything. Albeit, Jyn would steal a glance to him while Riff Raff was on stage -- ( _specifically_ the Time Warp scene, and Jyn took note of this to tease Cassian with later ) -- and he would seem _much more interested_ for a limited amount of time.

Despite this, at curtain call, he was still very quick to stand -- Jyn cocking a stubborn brow at him as he tried to push her knees to the side so he could get by her. After a death glare from Cassian, she was relenting and pulling them in so he could get back -- but, not without a harsh roll of her eyes. “Dressing room is in the back, if you want to tell Bodhi what you thought of it yourself,” she tells him, that _same_ knowing smirk against her lips that he hated so much.

Perhaps he _shouldn’t._ If he left now, he wouldn’t even have to tell Bodhi he was here and have to try and explain his way around _why_ he was here. ( He remembered, with a pang of guilt, how he had commented negatively about musicals once or twice -- and he remembered the look of hurt Bodhi had given him. ) But, he also knew Jyn would continue to give him shit if he didn’t.

Again, he doesn’t speak -- shoving past her.

By the time he finds the door that leads him back stage, and side stepping a half dressed and soaking wet Frank ‘n Furter, he finds Bodhi in the hallway of the backstage ; still in his _ridiculous_  costume from the last scene.  
  
“Cassian?” Bodhi is asking, and it looks almost comical to see his _bright grin_ flash against his features in the costume -- his hair was still covered by the _stupid_ wig. Cassian swallowed, to ignore the warmth that Bodhi’s lighting up caused him -- to ignore the impulse to jerk the wig off his head so he could unravel his dark hair between his fingers. _Shit --_

Bodhi lowers his phone, which looks awfully out of place in his Riff Raff costume -- the silver of it catching the dull lights of the back hallway. “I didn’t think you’d actually come when Jyn said she invited you. It doesn’t seem like your kind of scene. I mean -- “ Brows furrow on the male’s face, an expression that Cassian recognizes from when Bodhi would grow too anxious and nervous. _Nervous?_ Because of Cassian?

So Cassian steps closer, making a point to obviously eyeball the bun at the top of the wig before looking back down to the other -- “It’s not,” he admitted, trying to avoid the elephant in the room at his admission.

It was quiet for a beat, and Cassian was forced to step closer to Bodhi as some of the other actors shuffled around him -- Cassian ducking his head down as his shoulder brushed the shoulder blade of Bodhi’s costume.

“Oh,” Bodhi says, a stark contrast for the man’s usual endless stream of words.

“ _Oh --”_ Cassian echoes with an audible swallow, thinning his lips before finally daring to look up at Bodhi; realizing how close they were. Not missing the way that Bodhi’s eyes flickered down towards his lips and -- even in the dim lighting of backstage -- he could see the way the male’s deep skin colored with a pink tinge. _Oh,_ Cassian’s brain echoes back at him.

He cages Bodhi near the wall they leaned against with one arm, forearm supporting his weight against cheap drywall. “How about you take that _ridiculous_ wig off so I can kiss you?” he asks. Cassian was anything if not bold, raising his brows to swallow down the anxiety he also echoed internally.

Bodhi sputtered before shaking his head, “Why do I need to take my wig off for -- “ Full stop. Realization. And Cassian swore he saw Bodhi go even _deeper_ red. “ _Oh --_ you want to kiss me?”

Cassian smiles, the first he remembers since walking into the theatre -- tugging at the bun on the wig. “It’s distracting, and you were about to take it off anyway, weren’t you?”

“Yes, but -- it’s a lot more than just yanking it off. There’s pins, and glue, and --” Bodhi started. And _there’s_ the rambling mouth that Cassian knew so well. _Fuck it,_ his brain supplies ; hands catching Bodhi’s cheeks in mid-sentence, and the male stops abruptly -- wide, dark eyes finding Cassian’s before Cassian is ducking inwards. Closing the space between them until all he can taste is the mint of Bodhi’s breath and the lingering smear of whatever make up the other was still wearing.

Bodhi’s hand twitch awkwardly in the air between them before finally settling in the back of Cassian’s shirt -- twisting into the fabric of it, and Cassian let out a quiet, happy sigh -- nearly _melting_ into him. Nearly -- until a half naked Rocky was bumping into Cassian's back and giving a cat call down the hallway. "Get some, Rook!"

Bodhi flustered, but at the least gathered enough confidence to yell back, "As if you have room to talk, Solo!"

Cassian can feel a heat at the back of his neck, but it doesn't travel back his collar -- his eyes settled warmly on the other. “ _Now,_ go get changed and out of that stupid thing -- and I’ll take us somewhere to eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at motherofangst.


End file.
